ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Crow
The Crow, or Hiram is a supernatural assassin native to the Civil War-ridden isles of the Gristol Island, and serves currently for The Order. History Born on the lone island of Gristol, Hiram was the child of a poor father and mother--who worked days in weeks to provide for their growing child. Left in the lower social classes, Hiram worked on thievery and small jobs to compete for food for him and his family; despite being told not to embrace the lifestyle of a crook by his mother, however, his father defended his son saying: "The worst must be done to make the best." Living by these words, Hiram continued to rob--until he discovered that his mother was made bed ridden from absorbing too much coal dust while at work in the mines. To make up for the lost coin and her death, his father eventually looked into dirtier business--eventually taking up the work of an Assassin in the group known as the 'Red Coats', lead by a cultist who worshiped the Mysterious Stranger. Growing close and attached to his father, Hiram was ultimately separated from his father when Gristolian Officials ordered his fathers death for worshiping a demon and on account of murder in several degrees. Branded as a heretic, Hiram was tossed into the mines to work as a slave either until he died or was apprehended by officials again. During a large prison escape after a resistance came through, the leader of the 'Red Coats' recognized Hiram as the son of one of his assassins; taking Hiram in to teach him the art of the trade. Growing to be strong in swordplay, Hiram eventually received the Mark of the Mysterious Stranger--given to him by the mysterious entity himself. Serving as an assassin for many jobs, Hiram became well known and feared under the alias: 'The Crow'; which he dons with pride. After a few years serving under the 'Red Coats', Hiram was eventually recruited to a young team known by the title: The Order; where he met his fellow members. Personality The Crow is a silent but deadly young assassin with ties to many magical forces and orders native to the Gristol Isles. The Crow rarely speaks, but makes a deadly impersonation nevertheless considering his past and his abilities; frightening even his closest of allies. Born with an undying hatred for any outsiders or the royals of Gristol, Hiram rarely respects his peers or leaders; born prideful and hateful for what the Gristol Empire had done to his family after discovering his father bore the Mark of The Mysterious Stranger, and made himself an assassin. He believes himself to be the elite of most groups, considering his abilities and talents despite his weaknesses and disability with his new talents. Abilities and Equipment Hiram, from bearing the Mark of the Mysterious Stranger has the ability to call and use powers which are supplied to him from another dimension which the Mysterious Stranger inhabits. While relatively new to these abilities, he still has powerful and able talent given he uses it wisely. The Crow also has a variety of weapons, including the sword of an assassin from the isles of Gristol; alongside a variety of lethal weapons: including a Musket Pistol from the Gristol Isles and his custom wrist-mounted crossbow. From the Mark of the Mysterious Stranger, The Crow is given the powers of: teleportation, specialized vision, possession. These powers are impressive given if The Crow has the time and concentration to use them, and do to his relative newness to the Powers of the Mark; it is difficult for him to use his powers for full efficiency—which would make him incredibly lethal. Hiram’s weapons are also incredibly lethal; more specifically his Cold-Metal Folding-Blade Assassin’s Sword, which can conceal itself inside its own handle. Alongside his own Assassin’s Sword is his custom Musket Pistol, which is representative of the 19th Century technology existent in the past; although, can be mounted with modern ammunition. With this, he also has access to a concealed wrist-mounted crossbow weapon, which can be mounted with different custom bolts ranging from regular to explosive. Alongside his equipment, the Mysterious Stranger presented Hiram with a ‘Heart of a Living Thing’, which reveals truths and secrets about any given person or guide him. Known as The Speaking Heart, this living organ whispers to The Crow, and only to him. It refuses to speak with anyone else who does not don the Mark of the Mysterious Stranger. While a thing of mysterious origin; all its powers have not been revealed although it only seems to affect the Bearers of the Mark. Category:The Order Category:Male Category:Resident of Earth-Project